


consecutio // concentio

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: Joker (Inspiration: (Nicht) mein Typ von nachanca) - für michGenre: Est. rel...ish?, SlashLänge: 620 WörterA/N: Ich, der Joker-Idiot vor dem Herrn, habe einen Inspirations-Joker fertiggebracht. Ich finde, das sollten wir feiern. :D





	1. consecutio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: Joker (Inspiration: (Nicht) mein Typ von nachanca) - für mich  
> Genre: Est. rel...ish?, Slash  
> Länge: 620 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich, der Joker-Idiot vor dem Herrn, habe einen Inspirations-Joker fertiggebracht. Ich finde, das sollten wir feiern. :D

 

 

„Du, sag mal...“  
Boerne sah ihn an, mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick, diesem Blick, den er immer dann drauf hatte, wenn es tatsächlich ernst war. Wenn es darum ging, wie sie zueinander standen. Ihre Beziehung, sozusagen.  
Thiel kannte sowohl Blick als auch Tonfall inzwischen ganz gut, aber gerade war er nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, um über sie beide und das, was sie hatten oder auch nicht hatten, zu reden. Also antwortete er nur mit einem vagen „hm“ und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.  
  
Es war morgens, viel zu früh, aber immerhin ein Wochenende. Boerne hatte ihn geweckt, aber im Gegenzug hatte er auch Kaffee gekocht und den Tisch gedeckt und dann war das schon okay.  
  
„Frank.“ Boerne berührte ihn mit dem Fuß und Thiel blickte unwillig auf. Es schien wohl wirklich ernst zu sein.  
  
„Was’n?“  
  
„Wie ist das denn jetzt, wenn...“ Boerne seufzte und setzte neu an. „Also. Das ist keine Beziehung, was wir haben, stimmts?“  
  
„Mhm.“ Thiel stellte die Tasse langsam zurück auf den Tisch. „Hat nicht geklappt.“  
Drei Monate war ihre offizielle Trennung her. Irgendwas hatte nicht gepasst, hatten sie entschieden, und dann einstimmig beschlossen, dass eine Trennung vielleicht besser wäre. Dass sie seitdem trotzdem regelmäßig miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, das musste ja keiner wissen.  
Und dass sie immer noch des Öfteren gemeinsam frühstückten oder abends kochten... das hatten sie ja auch schon gemacht, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.  
  
„Also ist das, was wir hier machen“ – Boerne machte eine vage Geste – „alles frei und ohne Pflichten?“  
  
Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Denke schon. Warum?“  
  
Boerne schloss die Augen.  
„Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt“, sagte er und Thiel hätte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Aber während er noch hustete, fuhr Boerne schon fort: „Sie ist gerade im letzten Jahr ihrer Facharztausbildung und kommt eigentlich aus Bochum, wird aber ein paar Wochen lang in meinem Institut aushelfen.“  
  
Thiel hatte so viele Fragen. Ob er Boerne nicht mehr genug war und ob Boerne sich vielleicht doch umentschieden hatte und lieber eine Frau wollte. Ob da schon etwas gelaufen war. Ob es so eine gute Idee war, mit einer Mitarbeiterin...  
„Ist die nicht zu jung?“, war alles, was er sagte.  
  
„Mitnichten.“ Boerne lächelte. „Sie hat erst spät studiert.“  
  
„Mh.“  
  
Eigentlich wollte Thiel protestieren. Wollte sagen, dass er durchaus etwas dagegen hatte, Boerne mit jemandem zu teilen oder – noch schlimmer – an jemanden zu verlieren. Aber blöderweise hatte er gerade klipp und klar bestätigt, dass das, was sie hatten, nichts Ernstes war und dass es keinerlei Verpflichtungen gab.  
Immerhin wusste er genau, warum er so fühlte. Und er hatte auch immer gewusst, dass ihre „Trennung“ nur ein in den Raum geworfenes Wort gewesen war, das keine Handlungen nach sich zog. Blöd nur, dass er tatsächlich gedacht hatte, dass es Boerne damit genauso ging.  
  
„Frank?“ Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Also spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich mit ihr treffe?“  
  
Thiel blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
„Okay. Danke.“ Boerne widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung und Thiel sich seinem Kaffee.  
  
Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da war Boerne Meister im Zwischentöne lesen gewesen. Da hatte Thiel gar nichts sagen müssen und Boerne wusste schon, was Sache war.  
Und der Fakt, dass Boerne Thiels ‚Okay‘ einfach so hingenommen hatte, zeigte ja, dass sich sehr wohl etwas verändert hatte. Entweder erkannte Boerne tatsächlich nicht mehr, was in Thiel vorging, oder aber – und das war die weitaus wahrscheinlichere Erklärung – er wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Er wollte sich mit dieser Frau treffen und er wusste, dass er sich das verbaute, wenn er jetzt nachfragte.  
  
Andererseits hätte Thiel ja auch Nein sagen können. Hatte er aber nicht. Und jetzt hatte er wohl oder übel mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.

 

 


	2. concentio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Lebensmittel: Joker (Tee/Kaffee) - fürs Team  
> Genre: Est. rel...ish?, Slash  
> Länge: 725 Wörter

 

 

Thiel war still geworden, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Das konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein. Oder? Was hieß es jetzt für Boernes und ihn? Waren sie noch... irgendwas? Was auch immer das sein mochte? Oder hatte Boerne jetzt beschlossen, dass er etwas mit dieser Frau anfangen würde und Thiel abgeschrieben war?  
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger mochte er den Gedanken daran.  
Aber er selber, das merkte er jetzt gerade außerordentlich gut, würde sicher nicht damit leben können, wenn sich nichts zwischen ihnen änderte. Wenn er sich Boerne teilen musste. Nein, das ging nicht.  
  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Und wir?“, fragte er dann leise.  
  
Boerne sah auf. „Ich weiß nicht?“, antwortete er. „Ich denke, das werden wir dann sehen. Oder?“  
  
„Mhm.“  
  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt hatte er zum zweiten Mal Ja und Amen gesagt, obwohl ihm die Sachen eigentlich überhaupt gar nicht passten. Zwei Fehler an einem Tag, und dabei war es noch nicht mal neun Uhr.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging in Boernes viel zu ordentliche Küche, um sich noch einen Kaffee zu kochen. Filterkaffee. Weil der besser war. Mit der Maschine, die sie damals zusammen gekauft hatten, weil Thiel nun mal viel lieber Filterkaffee trank, Boerne aber nur so ein Hightech-Ding in der Küche stehen hatte.  
Er seufzte.  
  
Boerne schien glücklich zu sein mit den Antworten, die er bekommen hatte. Glücklich damit, dass er Thiel gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet war und sich durchaus auch mit anderen Leuten treffen konnte.  
Immerhin hatte er überhaupt gefragt. Das war schon etwas, das man ihm zugute halten musste. Offiziell war da ja nichts zwischen ihnen, offiziell hätte er sich Thiel also auch erst mitteilen können, wenn da schon etwas am laufen war.  
Wobei... Wenn man morgens nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht – einer von mehreren dieser Woche – gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saß, dann gehörte es sich irgendwie schon, dass man den anderen dann fragte. Obwohl nichts offiziell war.  
  
Dieses gottverdammte ‚offiziell‘! Das brachte nur Unstimmigkeiten mit sich. Hatte es, als sie noch ‚offiziell‘ zusammen gewesen waren, und tat es immer noch, obwohl sie das ‚offiziell‘ längst schon wieder abgeschafft hatten.  
Seine Gefühle interessierten sich nun mal nicht dafür, ob dieses Wort nun auf sie zutraf oder nicht. Worte waren sowieso Schall und Rauch, das Sprichwort kam sicher nicht von Ungefähr. Und es waren sowieso die Gefühle, die zählten, und nicht das bescheuerte Wort.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass sich Boerne mit dieser Frau traf. Er wollte Boerne für sich und er wollte, dass Boerne das auch wollte. Nur ihn und niemand anderen. Er machte das ja auch.  
Und verdammt, wenn es dafür wieder offiziell werden musste, dann wollte er das eben auch. Beim letzten Mal war es schließlich nur daran gescheitert, dass sie zu schnell zu viel gewollt und nicht geschafft hatten. Aber so ungezwungen, wie es jetzt war, war es gut. So klappte es. Wenn sie einfach nur ein bisschen mehr zusammen lebten und sich ein bisschen mehr berührten, aber nicht kontinuierlich aufeinander hockten. Im übertragenen Sinn. Obwohl...  
  
Mit nur ein paar Schritten war er zurück bei Boerne im Wohnzimmer und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
„Ich will das nicht.“  
  
Boerne stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Was willst du nicht?“  
  
„Dass du dich mit deiner Kollegin triffst.“  
So egoistisch es auch sein mochte... Er musste es wenigstens versuchen.  
„Ich will, dass das zwischen uns wieder was ist. Dass es auch offiziell was ist. Ich will dich mit niemandem teilen müssen und schon gar nicht verlieren! Es hat doch so gut funktioniert in letzter Zeit. Und ich will das behalten.“  
  
Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Egal, was ich vorhin gesagt habe“, fuhr Thiel fort. „Egal, wie das, was zwischen uns ist, definiert ist. Ich nehme das zurück. Es stört mich, und zwar sehr.“  
  
Boerne stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. „Sag das doch“, murmelte er leise. „Sag mir das doch.“  
  
„Ich sag’s dir doch.“  
  
„Sag mir das früher.“ Boerne schloss ihn in die Arme. „Dann hätte ich mich doch niemals einladen lassen!“  
  
Thiel vergrub sein Gesicht in Boernes Halsbeuge und umarmte und ließ sich umarmen.  
  
„Ehrlich“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Ich will das mit uns doch auch nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich doch.“  
  
Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Thiels gesamten Körper, kribbelte bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Boerne liebte ihn. Immer noch. Trotz allem.  
  
„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Hals.

 

 


End file.
